How to be a bad-ass
by BlueCorner
Summary: Damon Salvatore has only one thing on his list: Get the hell out of Mystic Falls but between the Travelers succeeding resurrecting their leader Markos and Stefan and Elena being MIA's. He can't seem to have a break. Now, he got a new thing on his list: Get a hero hair do of his own and steal Stefan's thunder then, Save the day and oh! getting the Mikaelson's to join in.
1. Chapter 1: Frenemies

**A/N:**

**I have this idea floating on my mind for a while now. It involves a crossover between both TVD and TO characters.**

**This story starts after 5x20 of TVD and TO 1x19. Sooooooo here it is, I'm planning to put couples/ships in this fic and I could really use you help and who do you want to see being a badass. I'm planning to write this into a five 'shot' or five parts but I want to know first what you think.**

**So don't be shy sweethearts. Reviews reviews ;)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ONE: "Frenemies"**

.

.

.

* * *

"As much as I want to ravish you right now I don't want to do it with an audience. What is it that you want Elijah?"

"Forgive me for interrupting your little tryst but Niklaus you have a visitor"

"Send them away. I have more pressing matter in my hands right now"

He smirks as he tightens his hand at her waist.

"I believe they will take no for an answer especially they just came from Mystic Falls"

"Elena probably needs some saving again. Tell the Stefan I'm done helping them with the doppelganger. You can leave now Elijah"

"Oh brother" Elijah laugh with a hint of ridicule, "Stefan is not your visitor. Ms. Forbes is"

The lost of his hands to her waist was immediate. Genevieve tilts her head as she saw Klaus now in front of his older brother's face.

"What are you saying?"

"Caroline is here and she wants to talk to you"

* * *

"Ms. Forbes, Niklaus is here"

Klaus looked at his brother then his emerald orbs fall unto her.

"Caroline"

"I need your blood"

There's something about her voice that made Klaus cringed, it was detached and cold.

A long exhale, "And why is that love?"

"I just need your damn blood"

Caroline blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Oh darling, it's not just a blood. Klaus blood heals hybrid bite and many more. So I suggest you answer the question"

Caroline shuts her eyes and channel back the livid energy she had minutes ago and directly shoots it at the redhead now draping herself at Klaus.

It's been months since their little rendezvous at the woods happen.

Even though Klaus kept telling and telling himself that unlike Elijah, he knew, he's not a man who painstakingly keeps his promise.

It was hard to stay away from her, especially now he felt the affection that her body can bestow.

A grand tour in New Orleans, it was the first thing that comes in his mind when he imagine her knocking at his door and perhaps a party fit for her, for his Caroline.

He always dreamt her appearance would be her, finally deciding to take up his offer.

Her at last comprehend her importance, her radiance and her power.

Her ultimately grasp the reality that what he felt was not some kind of young fascination.

It was far-flung from what's unfolding now.

The reality hit him harder than Papa Tunde's blade.

Caroline didn't take his proposal.

No, she came in New Orleans for assistance.

Caroline didn't learn her true value.

No, he can feel her true self, light, value and strength, hiding under the cloaks of chaos.

Caroline didn't understand the genuineness of his affection.

No, her baby blues eyes convey myriads of emotions.

For the first time, Klaus stomach knots for the only thing he can discern is her lack of interest.

Caroline Forbes didn't care that he was wrapped in the arms of another woman.

"Ms. Forbes, We cannot offer assistance if we do not know the situation" Elijah offered.

Caroline shuts her eyes and once opened, her face meant business.

"Elijah, what was the last news you heard from Mystic Falls?"

Klaus looks at his older brother and take in the grief at his expression.

"Katharina's demise my siblings told me after they left the place."

"Are you aware of the Travellers?"

"Travellers?" Elijah shook his head, "I never met one but I recall they are warlocks. They practice magic that derives from supernatural or occult sources."

"They are also powerful. Apparently, they are more powerful than the witches"

Caroline said in a clipped voice.

"That is simply a rumour. When it comes to magic, the witches is the strongest kind"

The red hair had an unnecessarily loud voice, like some trapped donkey.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Genevieve the witch elder of the New Orleans Coven and you are?"

Genevieve stares at her, arms crossed and Caroline knew what she was daring: daring her to outbid her label.

Caroline stand across from her, a face-off, as if they are in a battle the fiery ruby head thought she'll win.

"My name is Caroline Forbes," The perky blonde gave her a wicked yet confident grin, "I already killed twelve witches sweetie. Don't think you being the granny at the witch community will stop me from ripping your heart out from your chest"

With that little speech of her, Caroline stunned everyone speechless.

* * *

It was a dreadful memento, the good memories she had with Oliver quickly scatters at the wind the second he opened his mouth.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this Eve, I just…I just want to make a little noise. Just to get our people mad but I didn't agree with all of this but they stab me in the back and now your─"

"Who?" Eve growls, "Who put you up to this? You stupid kid! Do you have any idea what's the pack gonna do to you when they find out?"

"They're not gonna find out Eve, if they did, all those people would have died in vain. I had to do whatever it took to make us strong.

"Oli, no"

" You can't do that even now"

"Oli! No!"

She couldn't breathe.

The stupid kid pushes the pillow with all force making her stifle but within a few seconds, she sucks in air again.

"Great gal, she's got spunk. You, on the other hand, is a dim dog"

Before she could close her eyes, he was met by curious and intense blue eyes.

* * *

Hayley Marshall deserves to throw a fit.

The werewolf, whom she now considers as family, suffered from bomb attacks left and right two hours ago.

Children died and scrapes and bruises where evident in every person in the bayou.

And the worst part is the attacker wasn't one of her enemies, He was one of them.

Oliver tried to kill Eve and even if thousand years has passed, she won't even imagine _him_, of all people, saving her family.

She was done playing nice when Marcel told her, proudly, that his ass save her from her evil parents.

She wanted answers and she will be damned if Elijah and Klaus, two original vampires, won't help her get it.

Oh! She does truly does deserve a hissy fit.

She was ready, her fists were all curled up and her mouth is loaded with words.

"What the─"

The words immediately died at her mouth.

Once again, she was surprised, ─jaw dropping surprise.

The Mikaelson's mansion, the living room to be exact, was a disaster.

Books were scattered, ancient vases were torn into pieces, and even the portraits her baby's papa painted was ripped off.

And yet the four people sitting at the sofa seems oblivious.

Elijah was drinking coffee.

Klaus was flipping around a book, anxious and pissy.

Maybe, the werewolf thought, it has to do with the fact that the elder Witch was still glued to him.

Hayley's eyes broaden, and eventually all her rage evaporated when she saw her.

There she was sitting at the single sofa Elijah loves to read in.

Caroline Forbes is at the manor; legs crossed, her blonde hair tied into a pony tail while tresses of hair effortlessly falling at each side of her cheeks and her sapphire eyes gazes at her, playfully.

"Hello Hayley"

"Caroline, what the hell are you doing here?"

But before she can hear an answer, her travel buddy already beat her to it.

"Blondie, you know Hayley," Damon smirks, "The girl who escorted twelve mutts to Papa Hybrid for him to kill them with a badass sword? Surprise! She's also a royalty of the werewolf clan."

"Elijah" Hayley grunted, "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on? Why are they here?"

She paces the room back and forth then back and forth again.

"Damon and Caroline are here? What do they want?"

"Are you blind? We're just right here. You can ask us mongrel"

Within a flash, Damon was already shoved at the wall, windpipe squeezed by Elijah's hands.

"Oh relax brother, Damon's just being Damon"

Klaus looked up at the scene and saw Caroline, a pleased look at her face.

"Now that you are all here, we can start"

"What is this about love?"

"Well clearly we have news" Caroline looks at him mockingly, "The bad news is we have a 'kind of Silas' type situation."

Elijah cuts in, "and the good news is?"

"The good news is, just like old times, we are going to be frenemies again. You know what they say, two's a company. Three's a party. So you and your original asses plus Queen wolfie over there will help us resurrect Bonnie's witchy juju and herself, find the last remaining doppelgangers which is my younger brother and my ex-girlfriend and kill Markos, a villain who wants us all dead, the baby unborn included."

Damon steps toward them and gravely stares at them.

"So here's what you're all going to do. Get a hero hairdo of your own choice and let's go steal Stefan's thunder for I won't take no for an answer"

* * *

"I am not supposed to be here"

She stay rooted but her large brown eyes gazes at the horizon.

It was chaos.

The forest, as she always dreamt of, is now in turmoil.

Gigantic winds crashing the trees, leaves violently falling from its branches.

"You are supposed to be here"

Bonnie wasn't surprise when she's greeted by an angry Kol, his gray orbs was enough to send shivers at her spine.

"You should not be afraid of me Bennet, you should be fearful of the battle that will strike you and all the supernatural living."

"Kol…" She looks at him frowning, "What are you saying? What battle?"

Kol marches towards her, stretches his hands at her cheeks then close his eyes.

"Unlock your mind for me Bonnie"

And being the compliant girl she was, Bonnie did.

* * *

A piercing laugh echoes at the room.

Klaus flushed pink in his cheeks, "It's not going to happen… Damon"

He impatiently unclasped himself from Genevieve's embrace and get to his feet.

"…if we resurrect every dead person Elena love, then, she would cease to know death as an ingredient of the circle of life. Besides, Markos have no allies,"

His lips shape a tiny wicked smirk as he spoke again,

"I however have an army here, vampires, witches and werewolf, plus those silly humans. They might love to tear each other's throat but surely they will unite against one common enemy. So I'm struggling how this would affect me and my family"

Damon blows out a sigh.

"Bonnie and her power will have the ability to close the veil and stopping every dead supernatural being from visiting the land of the living, big bad daddy Mikael included."

* * *

Bonnie jaw dropped as tears started to trickle in her eyes as she saw the horrid image.

"No Caroline! Stay with me! Stay with me!"

Stefan hurriedly positions himself at her side; he bowed over her head then foced his lips to her and blew a lungful of air into it.

The younger Salvatore ignored his eyes being teary.

"Damn it! Damn it! Stay with me! Stay with me Caroline!"

Bonnie could hear her fiend's dragging breath.

Caroline, by some miracle, drew breathe.

"Tell everyone, I love them. Stay strong Stefan"

Her sapphire eyes were clearly looking at him but Bonnie felt it was directed at her too.

"Care! Don't leave me! Care!"

Stefan hides his head at her neck, sobbing and cursing while Bonnie witness her friend's light skin slowly colors into ashen.

In just a snap, Bonnie was taken to a different place.

"Father please! No!"

The blonde takes hold of the monster's clothes pleading for mercy.

The monster answered with his hand to the victim's chest and yanking it out.

"Goodbye boy!"

"Ahhh! Klaus! Nik! Nik! Brother! Nik!"

Rebekah fangs pop out, blood vessels burst in her eyes, she snarls at him.

"You fool! He is not your brother!"

A gush of blood was cough up when Mikael hit her in her abdomen.

"Father! Stop! Please!"

Mikael's hand came up with a knife blade.

Before she can react, Bonnie was pulled to a manor then, a small voice caught her attention.

"Help…me"

Elena was lying on the ground her face covered with a mixture of sweat and blood, eyes clearly revealed terror, a wooden stake lunge into her heart.

"Elena!" Bonnie screams, "We need help!"

She was trying to release the stake from Elena's chest but failed.

Bonnie tried to comfort herself believing what just happened was just a vision but when she felt a magical strong pull again, she shrieks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO!"

Everyone she loves is dead; Grams, Abby, her dad, Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Damon, Matt and Jeremy, all of them are dead.

Her heart broke and her eyes filled with terror as she saw all of them lifeless, bodies hanging at the gigantic oak tree and their heads…

Their heads, bloodied, cut off and thrust in different steel rods.

* * *

Klaus stood immobile.

Genevieve stands up and marches toward Hayley, the desiccating feeling in their throat becomes more visible.

"Elaborate"

That name did it; Elijah's calm composure was shattered.

His eyes were now close to black and veins are now popping out underneath it, his fangs threatening to liberate from his mouth.

"Silas just wants to be with Amara, the love of his life."

"Why?" Hayley asked.

"Typical Romeo and Juliet but bottom-line, he's just a whipped dog. Clearly he was smitten with the doppelganger beauty"

Caroline snorted, "Yeah like you did"

He glares at the blonde, "But Markos. He's different. He is the real deal. He's the leader of the Travellers and struggles with power. Kinda like Papa Hybrid over there"

Klaus just gave him a nonchalant shrug.

Elijah pipes in, "What kind of power are you talking about?"

"Dark Magic" Caroline says, looking at them, "Two thousand years ago, two travellers, Silas and Qetsiyah created the immortality spell that pissed off the witches. According to them, it was against the balance of nature. So to keep them on their toes, the witches curse the Travellers."

"And thus began the war between the Travellers and the witches. Sorry I nodded it off. I'll just go to the awesome part Blondie. The curse kept them from settling as a tribe. Whenever they tried to have reunion some supernatural calamities sets in, fire, storms you name it, So Markos learned that the curse can be broken."

"How?" Genevieve cuts in, "A hex of a witch is lethal but a curse, it's more potent than that. It will take a very powerful supernatural being to know a curse's loophole especially an ancient one."

"Oh he is ancient. He's older than the original vampires. Thousand years from the other side made him Sherlock Holmes. He gathers all the information from the other dead supernatural beings and gathers it. The curse that was put on them can be broken by and only through the doppelganger's blood. So to do that they have to kill the last remaining doppelganger and that would be Elena and Stefan." 

* * *

"What the hellwas that?!" she gasped, "Kol! What the hell is that?"

Bonnie began to grow shaky her mind was a mess it was too much for her.

Kol gave a sad smile, "Your future, everyone's future"

Bonnie folds her hands and places it at her mouth and the wilful tears just kept falling and falling.

"No… No… No…"

She collapses; her knees fall on the ground.

"No…No… My grams, Elena, Caroline, Oh God, Everyone, No one deserves that"

Kol levels with her, knees on the ground, "Bonnie… There is a way. Magic can change this. A spell only you can do"

"What spell? Kol…please tell me"

"Keep Stefan and Elena safe. Do you hear me? Keep them safe."

Kol softly shakes her shoulder, "Don't trust Liv or her twin and Bonnie you should be alive to cast this spell."

"How?" she sobs, "Ever since the other side is falling apart, I am too and I'm no longer a witch"

"When you are fully resurrected, you will have your powers back. The spirits will help you. You're the anchor Bonnie that means you still have your human body. Pack your bags. Leave Whitmore immediately and go to New Orleans. You will get protection from my brothers. Damon and Caroline are with them now."

* * *

**So what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**AN: **Hello!A few notes before you read this chapter.

One, This is a very sad depressing chapter but I promised this story have a happy ending. Chapter two would be the whole reason why the bond of TO and TVD characters cemented strongly. Hence, my writing at this chapter is different than the first one.

Next, This is AU so I'm no longer following what happened at both of the TV stories.

Lastly, I got a comments about slash and yuri. I honestly don't know how to do it so as much as I can, I did put the characters you wanted. (i.e: Elijah and Damon)

Reviews are always appreciated ;)

* * *

**REASON TO HOPE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"But O, how bitter a thing it is to look into happiness through another man's eyes"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[...]**

It is said that the Mikaelson posses a power beyond comparison. Each has uniquely engraved a legacy at the hearts of the people.

Elijah is well-known as the noble one.

He always ignited an instant admiration because of his kindness.

Everyone had the pleasure to hate and fear the bastard child of Esther.

Niklaus has the talent to rein terror yet he is also branded as the lone wolf, hiding his loneliness by cruelty.

Rebekah is the sweet, sweet daughter of Mikael. The girl who loves too easily yet has a passion to manipulate a sword if wronged.

For a thousand of years they were broken, damage beyond repair. Scars and scrapes remained in their hearts a reminder they were beaten and betrayed too many times. And so they willed themselves to be used to the sadness, to the pain.

But coming back to New Orleans, with one goal, to let their redemption live.

Anticipation sprung within their hearts.

For Hope, the beautiful baby, they became family once again.

From ashes it raises, always and forever, those words etched to their soul.

But the gods seems lavish them with a curse.

It appears happiness and deliverance should not be given to the cold blooded monsters.

**[…]**

Cold winds were blowing, and it made the trees rustle like living things.

People marches in a hurry, with their heads held down, eyes on the path and hearts hammering at their chest.

Terrified at the wrath still lingering in the air, every rational being hides at their homes and remained hushed.

Tonight a frightening silence swallows the French Quarter.

For years La Nouvelle-Orléans are colonized by ferocious kings, self serving narcissist and power driven creature who threatened, terrified and even burn the land just to satisfy their schemes.

Crimes are committed during the scorching heat of the sun and the darkness of night, no mercy came upon to neither man nor beasts.

However, No past sins can be compared from the atrocity that unfolded at present.

A crime committed by the only living Elder of the Witch Coven.

**[…]**

"Caroline, STOP!"

But she did not give any consideration at the voice coming from the dark skin and coffee eyes man.

At last! Like a snake overwhelming its prey, she unhurriedly and excruciatingly squeezes her windpipe.

"Genevive is the only elder of the witch coven. If you kill her, War will break."

"Do you really think I care Marcel? She killed the baby for some stupid fucking ritual!"

"Please…"

The porcelain witch pleads but grief can derange even the creature full of light.

"Klaus never loved her daughter so much as he did in that instant he saw her. She is his life and the reason why the Mikaelson's continue living you knew that and yet…" she snarled, "She's just a baby!'

"I'm sorry…" she whispers, "but the ancestors made me do it"

She toss her heatedly the force of the assault sent Genevieve tumbling backward; her red head collided with the wall as something crashed down on her or someone,

"You were there Genevieve! You saw how Rebekah happily decorated the nursery room! You were there when Elijah read every page of every book about pregnancy and parenting available! You even knew the real reason why Klaus gave up his thirst for power," she roars, "It was for Hope! You saw them!"

She mercilessly punches the witch chest until she reaches her beating heart.

"I will not kill you because I'm sure when they're done grieving they will find you and your friends then…"

She smirks, "You will suffer a great deal of pain that you wish you were not born. Now get the hell out of my sight"

Genevieve gasp for air before she could retaliate with her magic the two vampires where gone.

He was trapped, the darkness swallowed him and so his quarter.

The only sign that he was alive was the feeling of sorrow creeping up to his body like a lethal poison.

A gentle knock snapped him from his trance.

"Klaus?"

Marcel was met by tired eyes.

He was a ghost of who he used to be. Klaus is now a broken man with reddening eyes and a heaving chest.

The words easily passed his ruby lips.

"She's dead"

As if his loss was nothing. The death of his child was similar as the innocent bystanders caught in a war.

It could have fooled anybody, his indifference is convincing.

Save for Marcel. He knew Niklaus, the man he grew up to call Father.

He spoke with nothing but sincerity in his voice,

"Hope would was a one badass Mikaelson. She got her beautiful looks from Hayley, her stubbornness and strength from you, a strand of crazy from her wild Auntie Beks plus eventually she'll have a moral compass taught by her noble Uncle Elijah."

His words force Klaus senses to be awake.

With his eyes focused on him, Marcel gave him a smile, a genuine one.

"You are a good father. A million times better than Mikael I should know you're my father too."

Klaus felt his dying coals of hope surge with fire. His son's voice stirred a storm inside his hollow shell of a being.

Marcel walks slowly towards him, arms wrapped at his back.

"Father," he smiles, "Hope will love to call you father"

With that, Klaus closed his eyes and let the tears he kept at bay freely fall at his cheeks.

**[…]**

Elijah Mikaelson stood at the window of his study.

Every second the clock ticks, his heart shatters into bits and pieces.

He, not once, dare remove is gaze at the horizon.

"May I know what are you doing here Damon?"

Damon wasn't supposed to be here. Yet he stays still, staring back into his deep set russet eyes.

"I ask you a question Damon"

He feels the burning pain surge through every vein, every part of his body. The loss of his niece hit him like a canon ball.

"Caroline told me everything."

He yearns to go back to the past.

He would have personally ripped the necks of the witches who brought down pain to this broken gentleman.

But he had a mission only to find out a Stefan and Elena can't be found by a simple tracking spell.

When the sun rises, he packs his bags and decided to visit Kathryn, a influential witch friend of him at New York. He was halfway at the road when he got a frantic call from Caroline telling him…

"I brought this"

Damon raised his right hand clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Want some?"

"Yes please" Elijah pleaded.

The spirit trickling at his throat did not ease the hammering ache he felt all over his body.

A tear drops at his left eye as he remembers Hope.

Hope the miracle baby, their hope and his niece.

She was something that scared Elijah, it made him fragile, vulnerable.

Ever since Katharina broke his heart, Elijah vows to never let anyone in.

But without even noticing, Hope Mikaelson already broke the walls he built.

He found it now.

His deliverance from damnation but it was ripped away from him.

"Elijah"

The raven haired places his right hand at his shoulders, "Cry"

It wasn't a request, it was a command.

"Let it go Elijah"

His voice drips with benevolence it was refreshing to hear.

Tears escape from his eyes. "Damon"

Elijah drowned himself with alcohol that it manages to collapse the walls he so hardly assemble to keep the emotions in.

"Hope is dead Damon. I let her in. I never let anyone in"

The admission hurt him more.

He stared at Damon, tears in his eyes. "I…"

"I never let anyone in Damon" he sobbed.

"I know"

Damon lifts his arms cupping his cheeks, "I know"

The oldest Salvatore was not just sympathizing.

Damon knew too well the sensation of someone letting in.

It's a gamble and fortune may not be on his side since he was hurt too many times he rather chose to be alone.

In that way, he wouldn't feel the scalding pain again.

"I know" he whispers.

**[…]**

The trees were ripped apart, chunks of wood scattered all over the ground.

"Rebekah!"

Caroline screams, not able to find her at the colossal woods.

"What?!"

The youngest Mikaelson was at her face, eyes filled with tears.

"Rebekah…"

Caroline flinches as the youngest Mikaelson kick an oak tree with bursting force it fell.

"She's dead! My niece is dead. She was just a week old Caroline! How could they even have the heart to murder a child? Let alone a baby!"

Caroline never saw Rebekah like this.

She constantly has this appearance of potency and the knack to be a bitch.

But now, all her strength fades away. She was broken, truly and utterly broken. Her knees at the ground, her eyes redden.

"Hey…" she treads lightly, her voice hushed, Rebekah"

She held Rebekah at her arms.

"She would be my partner in crime. She would call me Crazy Auntie Beks. I would teach her to flirt."

Her heart shattered into bits and pieces as she hears Rebekah whimper louder.

"I already have her closet full Caroline. All the clothes came from Paris. I personally chose it since I knew hope is a princess but you know what I find an hour ago? She was dress in those hideous and dull clothing. She wasn't in her crib she was in a fucking wood box!"

She cries harder.

Caroline can felt the fresh tears dampen her neck.

Rebekah hides her face at the crook of her neck,

"She was supposed to walk and eventually call my name with her sweet voice. I will never hear her voice Caroline. I will never will"

Caroline recognized that the Mikaelson over the years to control their emotions.

Emotions are messy Klaus told her once but at this minute moment she felt Rebekah's emotion burst wide open like a rainstorm at a famine land.

"I will never hear her voice Caroline"

Caroline felt her body shook as she cried over again.

For the first time in the long time, the blonde perky vampire closed her eyes, praying to whoever can hear for a miracle.

**[…]**

Hayley sat at the doorstep.

Her chest heaving from too much remorse.

Her eyes shut as she remembers what happen.

_Hayley smiles as she notices her baby got her father golden locks and her haze green orbs and pouty lips. _

_"__Hope, this is your home. I'm sorry for the disturbing fuchsia color of your room but you're crazy Aunt Beks told me pink is perfect for you since it means unconditional love" _

_The baby giggled making her heart jump with joy. _

_"__Yeah I don't know what Psychology class Rebekah went to. I don't even know if she went to college but she's right. You, Hope Angela Labonair Mikaelson will be filled with love, Unconditional love." _

_Hayley smiled as her fingers touch her little nose. _

_"__Even if you wake us in the middle of the night because of your cries, we will love you or if you grow up and sneak out to meet your boyfriend we will still love you. Although, if you do that…" _

_She let out a laugh._

_"__You will have a long lecture from your Uncle Eli and your dad would probably scare your boyfriend away and ground you for a week for scaring the hell out of him." _

_A hint of scowl was form at Hope's face. _

_"__But don't worry Hope, I will be there and so is Aunt Beks. Us girls stick together right? We'll eat Ben and Jerry's after they scold you." _

_Hayley grins as she heard her daughter's express amusement for the third time. _

_She gazes at her and remember her history. _

_Over the years she was alone. Constant rejections from people made her restless and wounded. She once thought that she was cursed. _

_And now, at her arms she carried a baby, her baby. _

_Peace reign at her, body and soul. _

_Perhaps there is a god after all. _

_"__I love you my beautiful sweet daughter. You are my life" _

_She kissed her small head when a deafening yell was echoes at the manor. _

_"__Hayley! RUN!" _

_It was the voice of the father of her child._

_The ground shook, making her clutch to her daughter tighter. _

_"__Hayley!" _

_Rebekah appeared at the door. _

_"__Come! Genevieve betrayed us that bitch she wanted Hope dead. Come! We must hurry before they surrounded this house!" _

_But it was too late. _

_Genevieve together with Monique and some of the witches enveloped the house and start chanting. _

_Sanguine magica virtute corroboret Esther nostrum tandem resurgeret. Audi nunc orationem spiritus. Ipsa magia sanguine resurrexerit._

_Hayley took noticed of the chants grew louder and louder then suddenly the mirrors break and the frames clattered. _

_She ran as fast as she could at the back door of the house when a huge force hit her body. _

_She saw Monique with two witches raising their hands and she was thrown again. _

_This time her green orbs focused at her baby who was now crying at the floor. _

_She crawled at her side when she was fling at the walls. _

_She couldn't move her voice is only her power. _

_"__Stay away from my baby you bitch! Klaus! Elijah! Rebekah!"_

_At the top of her lungs, Hayley screams again. _

_"__Stay away from her or I will kill you!" _

_Monique gently held the baby at her left arm. _

_"__Can you kill me now?"_

_She confers a wicked smirk as she elevates a knife blade in her right hand._

_With one quick thrust, Hayley's heart was torn apart as she witness Hope cried her last. _

A piercing thump snapped Hayley from her trance.

She saw a blue ford fiesta and next to it a familiar face.

"Bonnie?"

Her brows furrowed and made creases in between "what are you doing here?"

The saddened look on her face reached out at Bonnie.

She gave her a smile, "I'm here to help"

_Perhaps,_ Hayley thought. Tears trickling at her cheeks.

Perhaps there is a God after all.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
